The Drop Off
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: When it's a Saturday night and there's nothing better then hanging out with a gal pal, what sounds like a fun time? How about a little karaoke at a local spot with a few rounds of drinks followed by some great company. This might not be one of the biggest clubs in Midgar, but The Drop Off is one of the most fun hangouts around campus. *follows characters from my other stories*


A/N: Originally this story was an RP project between a friend and myself. We were sitting around talking about concept ideas and she said something about having our characters hang out and do something fun. So I pulled out the laptop and asked if she wanted to RP something. I transcribed later into a story form for a fun little one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to any of the KH/FF characters or song lyrics or franchises nor do I profit from writing this. Just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

 **The Drop Off**

 **Original Characters Willow and Ali**

 **(with cameos of FF/KH characters)**

It was another lonely Saturday night as Ali sat on her bunk. She'd watched both her roommates excitedly get ready before heading out and now found herself engulfed in quiet. Deciding to make the best of the night, Ali slipped into some comfy pajamas and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge before snuggling into her bed with a book she secretly borrowed from one of her other friends. She finds herself flipping through the pages, immersed in the words and scenes playing in her mind.

She's so lost in the book that she jumps when a soft knock comes from the other side of her dorm door before being pushed open.

"Hola Ali!" Willow steps into the room waving towards her friend. "Door was unlocked, so I just let myself…" she stops mid-sentence and watches as Ali quickly tucks a book she's reading under her pillow before folding her hands in her lap. "What 'cha readin'?" Willow asks raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Ali stammers "I-it's nothing!" her cheeks turning a faint reddish color as she quickly shoves the book under her pillow "It's just a book I borrowed from a friend" She crosses her hands and places them in her lap.

"Uh huh, sure "just a book" Willow nods "Does it have pictures?" she asks with a giggle

Ali shakes her head, the look of shock on her face "No it's not that kind of….wait that's not the point, what are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company but it's a Saturday night. Shouldn't you be out with Cloud or something?" 

Willow makes a slight pouty face while she moves over to sit on the edge of Ahna's bed across from Ali "Cloud has patrol tonight until late and Zack is still out on a mission. So, I wondered if maybe you wanted to hang out and do something?"

"Really?!" Ali asks looking at Willow with a smile, but trying to hide the sound of excitement of hanging out and doing something, out of her voice.

Willow smiles sweetly at Ali "Well yeah. We are friends right?"

"Well yeah of course" Ali says returning a smile "So what did you have in mind?"

Willow taps her chin and pretends to think "Well, it's kind of late to catch a movie. Don't know about you, but I already ate dinner. Tired of being at home or games with the guys. Hmmm…." She looks over at Ali with a big grin "I know, you wanna go sing some karaoke?"

"Karaoke?" Ali asks raising an eye brow.

Smiling with a nod, Willow snaps her fingers "Ya know, like when we have game nights with the guys and play Rock Band? Only instead, we should go out to the bar" She pauses and points finger towards Ali "But not Neon Butterfly. Love the place…but I need a break from it"

Ali sighs and pulls and hand through her hair "You want to go to a Karaoke bar? Don't get me wrong I love karaoke but actually going out and drinking. I don't know….. maybe I'll just be the designated driver or something."

Willow stands up suddenly and shakes her head "Oh no you don't!" She grabs Ali by her wrist and pulls her to her feet "You are always the DD that sits at the table and watches everyone else party, well not tonight!" Willow reaches a hand into her back pocket and pulls out her cell phone. "I'm sure Roxas wouldn't have a problem picking us up in a few hours" She starts sending a text message with a smile on her face. 

Ali sighs again, knowing that when Willow sets her mind to something there is no backing out. "Okay. Fine, let me go change real quick" She stands from her bed, quickly grabbing some clothes from the top of her dresser before heading into the bathroom to change.

"Yay! This'll be fun!" Willow cheers and claps her hands a few times "I'm gonna run to Cloud's dorm, I think I left one of my outfits and a pair of shoes there after the last time we…" she stops mid-sentence and looks over at a wide eyed Ali "Never mind" Willow runs on her tiptoes towards door "I'll be back in 10" she pulls door closed as she rushes into the hall.

Ali giggles softly rolling her eyes, walking into the bathroom and changing. She puts on black leggings and some dark short-short, a cute crop-top, which she borrowed from Ahna before. She fixed up her hair and put on some eyeliner. Looking into the bathroom mirror she gave her appearance a good look and shrugged. She walked from the bathroom towards her bed, slipping her feet into a pair of black flats before grabbing her wallet and tossing it into a black handbag. She stands and heads for the door, reaching for the doorknob as it's pulled away and Willow is standing on the other side of the door.

"You look cute!" Willow smiles and steps to the side so Ali can come out into the hall. She's dressed in a frilly purple mini skirt, a black tank with dark purple patterns twisted around it and a pair of purple pumps. She's pulled her hair half up into a long ponytail with a small bit of bangs hanging to the side of her face.

Ali smiles "Thanks, you do too"

Willow watches as Ali closes her door and checks the lock "Are we ready? Oh, and Roxas said it's no problem at all. He'll pick us up when we're ready to leave. He's such a sweetheart!"

Nodding and double checking her door, Ali responds "Yeah I'm ready. Is Roxas going to stay and sing too? He has a nice voice" She blushes softly at the thought, remembering how she had a little crush on him a while ago and smiles to herself.

Willow shrugs her shoulders. "Uhh, maybe. I didn't ask him. I figured we could just walk the short distance to "The Drop Off" she points towards the way of the local bar near the barracks "You want me to text Roxas and ask if the guys wanna meet us?" 

With a shrug Ali nods "Sure, I think it would be fun. Unless you wanted more of a girl's night? It's up to you" 

Willow pulls her cell phone from purse "How 'bout we have a few drinks and then have the guys come out?"

Ali gives her a thumbs-up at the suggestion.

While walking, Willow pre-types a text message and saves it before placing her phone back into her purse. "Alrighty. So after a few cocktails, I'll send out the message to the guys. I'm sure they're just doing another pizza and video game Saturday night…like usual"

Both girls laugh at this truthful comment.

"That sounds like the guys alright" Ali smiles and shakes her head.

Willow hooks her arm through one of Ali's as her shoes tap in sync with her friends on the hard pavement. "Now don't get me wrong, I love game night! But I need something new to do every now and then and bar hopping with one of my gal pals sounds fun!"

"Where's Emily tonight?" Ali looks over at Willow and asks about her best friend.

"She has a bit of a head-cold after her last mission" Willow says with a sigh. "Logan is taking care of her, but I took her some herbal tea and homemade soup"

Ali smiles "You're such a thoughtful friend"

"Thank you. You are too" Willow says to Ali.

Ali replies with a chuckle "Except my soup would consist of condensed from a can"

Both girls laugh as they approach the brick building and walk through the glass doors of the loud club automatically pulling their wallets from their purses. They show them to the bouncer and he nods for them to enter. Once in, they search for an open table.

Looking around the crowded club Ali quickly spots a small table near the back "Hey, there's one" she points a finger towards it "Can we shoot a game of pool before we start singing?"

Willow just grins "Are you really that nervous about singing in public?"

Ali just shrugs and begins to pull Willow towards pool table. "Just while we get a few drinks first"

Smiling at the back of Ali's head Willow laughs. "Alright. But I get to break" she lets go of Ali's hand and walks over to the rack to retrieve a pool stick. "What do you want from the bar? First round's on me"

Ali grabs a stick from the wall and shrugs her shoulders "I dunno. What's good?"

Willow laughs slightly with a smile "Honey, I work in a bar! Define good"

"I know that!" Ali laughs as she sticks quarters into the side of table and listens as the familiar sound of the balls release into the side slot. "Surprise me. I'm new to the bar scene"

"You got it!" Willow twirls her pool stick around once and begins to head to the front of the bar where a tall blonde is spinning bottles in the air and pouring shots along the bar.

She stops in front of one of the tall silver stools and moves to the side of it, leaning into the counter and watching the bartender. He catches a glance from her and smiles warmly. "That'll be $22 even" he says to the two women in front of him and slides them their tray of drinks as the music from the DJ blares around them. "Hey there Willow"

Willow returns a smile "Hey Luxord"

The tall blonde approaches her and leans closer, speaking to her with an English accent. "What'll it be tonight love?"

"What's on tap?" Willow asks.

Luxord scoffs "Oh, come on. Do you really expect me to believe that you're here for beer?" He smirks at her "What can I get you from the bar?"

Willow shakes head with a smile. "Fine, but I know you're just out to get me drunk"

He places hand on his chest and pretends to feign innocence. "Not me sweet. Why, I'd never!" then he winks at her.

With a laugh, Willow grins at the bartender. "Gimme a vodka and cranberry, cherry sweet tart and 2 shots of tequila rose"

While reaching for a glass from beneath the bar with one hand and orange juice with the other Luxord goes to work at mixing her order "2 shots? Who you drinking with tonight sweetheart?"

Willow points a finger at the blonde Hey, you better watch the cutesy names around my boyfriend, and I'm here with Ali"

Luxord raises an eyebrow and chuckles "Oh, Cloudykins doesn't scare me none, and if it's Ali I got something special for her to try" he begins to pour a heavy amount of vodka into a glass of cranberry juice.

Willow gasps as she watches the clear liquor blend into the dark red. "Whoa Lux! I wanna be able to have more than one drink before I get a buzz tonight!"

He laughs deeply. "Bolix! I bloody well know that it takes more than that to knock you on your ass!" He reaches for a hurricane glass and places a bit of ice in bottom before sliding Willow her drink. "Here, sip on that while I finish up this one"

Willow takes a small sip off her drink and shakes head in disbelief at Luxord as he begins to build the drink in front of him. She waits as he spins and grabs two shot glasses and a bottle from the center bar, then fills them with the light pink liquid and places them on a small tray.

"This'll tickle her taste buds" Luxord grins and pushes a tray of drinks towards Willow.

Willow stands and places her drink on the tray before picking it up "Thanks Luxord. Start me a tab for the night, will ya?"

"Alright love" He turns and begins to punch some numbers into the computer near the bar.

With a smile, Willow turns away from the bar and begins to walk to the table Ali chose upon arriving, upbeat music blaring in her ears as people slip past her and make their own way to the bar.

Ali finishes setting the pool balls in the triangle, lifting the piece of plastic and setting it to the side, spots Willow walking towards her "What took so long?" she asks.

Placing the tray on the table, Willow shakes her head and grins "Oh, you know Mr. Flirt up there" she hands Ali a shot and her mixed drink "Being extra flirty tonight"

Ali takes a drink in each hand and stares at them hesitantly "What's in it?"

Willow picks up her drinks "If I guessed correctly by what Luxord was mixing in the glass, I'd say that he made you a Sex on the Pool Table"

Ali gasped and stared at Willow in shock. "IT'S A WHAT?"

Laughing and trying hard to not spill her shot, Willow smiled "It's good, trust me" She holds up her shot glass towards Ali. "Cheers!"

Ali lifts her shot and taps Willow's "Cheers"

They both tip the glasses back and slam them back on the table as the sweetness of the liquor fills their mouths and throats.

"A tasty way to start the night, if I do say so myself" Willow says as she picks up cocktail and stirs it before taking a sip and watches as Ali continues to stare at hers. "Oh, come on Ali. Taste it at least"

Ali asks again "But what's in it?"

Willow lists of the contents of the drink "It's got blueberry schnapps, Midori, vodka, orange juice and pineapple juice. It's good, trust me! Really fruity!"

Ali looks at glass and stirs the liquid within. "Okay, if you say so" she brings the straw to her lips and takes a small sip.

Willow waits for Ali's reaction to the drink "Well?"

Ali smacks her lips a couple of times and takes another drink before looking up at Willow. "You're right. It is good!"

"See! You can trust me" Willow takes a quick drink before placing her glass on the table. "Now, get ready to have your butt kicked in pool!"

Ali chuckles "Ha, I don't think so!"

After a few quick rounds of pool, the girls start feeling a little more relaxed as they dance to the music blaring around them. The drinks have begun to kick in and they start to almost yell as they talk to each other across the green felt table.

"I love this song!" Willow screams, shaking her hips as "Hips don't Lie" by Shakira starts playing.

Ali Giggles and starts to dance with her friend "Oh, my God! Me too!"

Willow leans down and shoots at the 8 ball, but it misses the pocket she was aiming for. "Dammit! Screw this!" She walks over and uses her hand to push the ball into a pocket. "Enough pool…lets go sing something!" Willow dances towards the rack of sticks to put stick back on wall.

Ali laughs "Fine cheater" She follows Willow to put her stick back. "What should we sing?" –she asks her friend but Willow didn't have to say anything, as soon as their eyes met they had a silent agreement.

Willow danced over to a table near the DJ stand and grabbing a large folder that contains all the songs begins to flip to the Disney section "It's about to get a little 'Frozen' up in here!" She laughs with Ali as she fills out their names on a little green slip of paper "Oh! But first…" she holds up a finger and reaches for her phone in her handbag "Lemme text the guys"

Ali nods, quickly finishing her drink. 

"Do we need to get another round first?" Willow asks while pointing to both their empty glasses.

"Yes please" Ali responds.

"Alright, but I want a White Russian this time" Willow hands the little slip of paper to the DJ before she turns and starts to walk back towards bar.

Ali follows close behind her "I'll just get whatever, I don't really know drinks yet" 

They step up to the bar, and after Luxord begins shamelessly flirting with the two of them and convincing the girls to do a shot of tequila before they are called onstage, they down their shots (Ali making a face of disgust as she reaches for her mixed drink of a Sweet-Tart and rolling her eyes as Willow just laughs at her) and take their mixed drinks to a table closer to the small stage at the front of the bar. Ali and Willow sit down and watch as a trio of guys stands on stage and sings a popular Fall Out Boy song and they smile with enjoyment.

Willow leans across the table a little to talk to Ali, given that it's so much louder near the stage. "Hey! These guys are pretty good, huh!?"

"Yeah, but the one in the back is kinda out of tune with the others" Ali says trying to talk louder so Willow can hear her.

Straining ears to listen better, Willow nods once "Yeah, but at least they are getting all the words right" She jumps as her phone vibrates by her hip, grabbing the phone and reading the message. "Roxas said they're finishing up their pizza and they'll be on the way"

"Yeet! But I don't even know who is all coming out tonight" Ali says

Willow just shrugs "Me either. I only texted Roxas, but assuming since he said ' _we're_ ' I'm guessing he told a few friends" she smiles widely before taking a sip from her drink. "This is yummy!"

Ali giggles at her friend as she watches the trio of guys walk off stage. "Ooh! I think we're next!"

Willow claps her hands a couple of times and stands as she hears the DJ announce their names. "Awesome Sauce!" Usual parts?" she asks as she glances at Ali.

"Yup!" Ali responds happily jumping up and making her way to the stage "Let's do this!"

Willow slaps Ali's hand in a high-five before grabbing a mic as the music starts. Dancing child-like on the stage and talking in joking manner, she begins her performance (as Anna) "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

Ali smiles and begins singing Hans parts "I love crazy!"

Willow smiles as she starts singing "All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you"

Ali matches her enthusiasm. "I was thinking the same thing. 'Cause I have been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue"

"But with you…"

"But with you I found my place"

"I see your face"

They sing in unison "And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open dooooooooooooor!"

Ali and Willow dance around the stage and hold their arms out as they sing out the long notes on the end. They smile and continue singing back and forth.

"I mean it's crazy…" 

"What?"

"We finish each other's…"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say!"

Yup. It's quite clear that these two adult women have watched this Disney movie many times. They have little dance moves they re-enact as they sing and smile as they can hear the cheers and applause of the audience. They are having too much fun with the song to notice anything else around them. Ali jokingly drops down on one knee after the move from making a 'heart' with they're hands.

Ali extends a hand towards Willow "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Willow fake gasps and places a hand on her cheek "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" but she shakes her head and smiles as she mouths 'Not really though'.

Ali acts offended as she smiles and shakes her head, getting up and taking a bow with Willow. 

There is an insane amount of hooting and clapping coming from near the front of the stage and the girls both smile a squeal with delight as they see a few familiar faces at their table. Roxas has brought along Demyx, Axel and to Willow's surprise Zack and Cloud.

Willow quickly grabs Ali's hand and pulls her off the stage with her "Oh My Goddess! You guys are back?" she squeals as she runs over to Cloud and Zack as Ali walks over to hug Roxas then Demyx. Axel sits at the table looking through a song book and sipping his beer.

"Hi Roxas! Sup Demyx?" Ali giggles while hugging them both. "I'm drunk!" She begins leaning on Demyx so she won't fall over, being dizzy from dancing and singing, she is feeling the full effect. "It's all Willow's fault"

Willow scowled towards Ali while standing in front of Cloud with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey! It's not my fault you're such a light-weight!"

Ali started to laugh but hiccupped instead "Hey, at least I'm not black out drunk" 

"That is true" Willow says. Looking down at table she gasps "Hey, where's my drink?" She looks around at the guys.

Ali gasps "Hey mine is gone too!" she looks around, thinking maybe they are at the wrong table.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Demyx start to laugh and sing different words to the song the girls had just sang Roxas starts "You know it's crazy…"

"What?" Demyx responds.

Roxas sings while holding up Willow's empty glass "We finish each other's…"

Then Demyx holds up Ali's and they sing in unison "Beverages!" as they point at the girls as they laugh and shake their heads.

Pointing a finger between the two, Willow smiles and says "Alright, alright. But that just means you get to pay for the next round!"

Ali lets go of Demyx and moves to sit down at the table.

Willow says a little too loudly in a drunken voice "Hey Roxy, if you flirt with the bartender he might give you a discount. Always works for me!" She giggles as Cloud scowls at her and Zack chuckles watching her sway around and cling to Cloud.

"I've think you've had a bit much" Cloud whispers into her ear.

Willow just breaks into a fit of giggles "Wow! I think the bubbles are starting to reach my brain!" She tries to point to her ear, but pokes Cloud in the face instead. "Opps! My bad babe"

Roxas shakes his head but smirks as he walks to the bar followed close by Demyx.

Ali leans over close to Axel "Whatcha doin'?" she asks a little too loudly. Her eyes are trying to find something else to focus on rather than the fact that Willow is trying to start a make-out session with Cloud right beside her.

"Wishing Khaos didn't beat me at my own game…again" Axel says with a sigh.

Ali laughed softly "Aww is somebody all pouty cause he lost?" she said playfully. "Is that why you came out tonight with Roxas?"

Axel shrugged watching Roxas walk back with a round of drinks on a tray. "I guess so"

Roxas set a tray of various drinks in the middle of the table including a rack of tube shots in a rainbow of colors. What the contents are is a mystery until chosen by the drinker.

"Luxord said that this was all on one tab, but I threw in a little extra for the tube shots" Roxas said as he began to hand his friends their drinks.

Zack clears his throat loudly and taps Willow on the shoulder watching as she continued to kiss Cloud "Um, Willow sweetie? He needs to breathe"

Willow pulls her head back from Cloud with a smile "What was that?" she asks "Are you jealous Zack?" She reaches hands towards her roommate with a smile "C'mere, I can kiss you too so you don't feel left out"

Zack points to the table with a grin "Look, Roxas bought some more drinks"

Willow gasps with excitement upon seeing the drinks. "Ooh, tube shots! I want a purple one!"

Ali laughs and reaches for a light blue shot "My favorite color!" Tilting her head back she downs the shot. "Hey I'm getting pretty good at this!" she exclaims, tossing the now empty tube on the tray before bursting into a fit of giggles. Roxas takes the seat next to her and watches as she smiles before leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Demyx reaches for his pocket to check his phone that's been going off nonstop "Oh, shoot, Zexy is trying to get ahold of me guys. I'll be right back" He's places the phone on his ear and jogs towards the back where the music isn't as loud to take his call.

Roxas smiles at the top of Ali's head as he sips from his glass of coke. "So Axel, what was the bet with Khaos if you lost the game tonight?" he asked his best friend with a smug grin on his face.

Axel sighed loudly and took a drink of his beer before answering "For every time someone died, they had to remove a piece of clothing….but Khaos never loses so it ended up with me sitting bare ass naked on the couch" He ended shaking his head and placing the bottle back to his lips.

Ali laughed loudly "Pfft, you should've known better than to take that bet"

"Yeah, yeah and I'll not hear the end of it for at least the next week" Axel said annoyingly blowing off her comment. "No need to rub it in, go back to your drink"

Ali looked at her empty glass and pouted "But my drink is gone. Also, I have ta pee. I'll be right back" She makes sure to not stand too quickly.

Willow is now sitting in Cloud's lap and engaged in a very lengthy conversation with he and Zack, looked up to see Ali leaving the table "Ali, if you break the seal, you'll just hafta pee more often!"

"It's better than peeing your pants!" Ali yells back at her, making her way towards the restroom.

Willow shouts "Hey, I've NEVER peed my pants while drinking, thank you very much!"

Cloud shakes his head, staring at his girlfriend "Can we pick a new topic please? Like where did Demyx go for start" They all began looking around where they are sitting for said missing person.

Suddenly Demyx appears around the corner tucking his phone in his pocket. "Hey guys, I found Demyx!" Ali shouts and points at him before going down the hall for the restrooms.

Demyx walks back to his friends table "Sorry but I gotta run, Zexion wants me back at his lab. Some big break through with his new experiment and he needs a guinea pig"

Axel raises an eyebrow "You sure that it's safe to be a guinea pig like that, man?"

"Not at all" Demyx says with a wide grin. "But I do get rewarded very generously for it" he says while making a winky face at Axel.

Roxas scoffs in disgust "Ew! T.M.I Dem"

Willow leans over the table "Oh Roxy honey, it's not "ew" if you do it right. Trust me, I've had plenty of experience" she says with a smile and winks at Roxas.

"Not you're best conversation piece babe" Cloud says as he shakes his head, taking a sip from his beer as he watches his girlfriend jolt upright in her seat.

Willow gasps and places a hand over her mouth quickly "Crap, that makes me sound like a slut! So not what I was going for" She looks down at her other hand and places her mixed drink down on the table. "Maybe I should slow down a bit before I say something mean to the virgins"

"Nice going Willow" Demyx shakes his head and watches as Roxas hides his face with his drink, turning crimson. He turns and gets ready to leave. "Wait. Shoot, I didn't drive here how am I gonna get over there?"

Axel shrugs as he says "Walk?"

Shooting him a look, Demyx rolls his eyes. "Don't even joke like that dude. It's like 10 miles from here" He says "Besides it's getting late and it's dark outside"

"Why does Zexion work so far from the campus?" Zack asks placing his empty beer bottle on the tray.

Demyx sighed as he tried to explain it best he could "He said something along the lines of there being too many distractions at the academy, so he prefers the lab at the university"

Roxas reached into his jeans pocket, extracting a set of keys. "Here, take the truck" He tossed Demyx the keys. "We can catch a ride home with Zack, Cloud and the girls, as long as it's okay?" He turned and asked Zack.

Zack nodded once saying "Yeah it's no problem. We're all heading to the same place anyways"

Axel stood up from the table "I'll just have Dem drop me off at home. I've got some major ass kissing to do if I wanna a little peace this week Besides, I don't think we can all fit in the car anyways" 

"Sweet!" Demyx cheered. "Catch you guys all later than" He walked around the table giving everybody a round of hugs before jogging towards the exit, Axel waved goodbye and followed after Demyx.

Ali was walking back from the bathroom and towards the table "Where did Demyx and Axel go?" she asked looking around at her friends.

Willow scrunched up her face as she thought out-loud "Um, Demyx said something about getting a guinea pig and Axel doesn't want to ride back with us cause Zack's jeep is too small and we will all be squished for the next week of a peace treaty" She took a sip from her glass of water and waved her hand around "Or something like that. I wasn't fully paying attention"

"You sure you're alright?" Cloud asked, placing a hand on one of Willow's flushed cheeks.

Willow blew out a breath, shocking Cloud "I'm fine. Trust me, I've had much more to drink than this. I think it's just because it's so hot in here" she starts fanning her face with her hands "We should get some cool air. Wanna step outside?"

"You guys go ahead" Ali waved her hand as everyone else stood from the table. "On my way back from the bathroom I had a cute guy offer to buy me another drink" She broke into another fit of drunken giggles as she pointed to some guy with pink hair sitting at the bar. "He is super cute too!"

All eyes turn to follow Ali's finger "O.M.G, I know him!" Willow says with her mouth open in surprise.

"You do?" Ali asks, grabbing her bag and placing the strap over her shoulder. "How?"

"He worked at The Neon Butterfly when I first got hired, back when I was still waiting tables!" Willow reached for her purse on the table, smiling when Zack grabbed it and handed it to her. "Wow! We should go say hello!"

She somehow managed to sidestep Cloud and tug down the front of her skirt, saying something about not wanting to flash her panties as she reached for Ali's hand. Willow flung her purse over her shoulder and turned, stopping only when she felt Cloud grabbing her other hand.

"Wait for me" He leaned and said into her ear.

"I'm gonna go pull the Jeep around" Zack said to the three.

Willow turned her head towards Zack "Are we leaving?"

"I thought maybe we could go to iHop and get something to eat" Zack suggested.

Ali scrunched her nose "I don't want pancakes" and shook her head. "I want Taco Bell"

"Why is it that Taco Bell is so much better when you're drunk?" Willow asked.

"We can get Taco Bell" Zack said, twirling the keys around one of his fingers.

Willow made a pouty face, "But I wanted iHop"

Cloud nuzzled the side of her neck and she smiled "Then we'll go to iHop"

"'Kay, but I gotta pay my tab first" Willow grinned and kissed Cloud quickly. "Where's Roxas?" she asked, pulling her face back and looking for the blonde.

"Standing right here" Roxas waved from where he was waiting next to Zack.

Ali held out her other arm "Well c'mere Roxy. You gotta meet Mr. Hot Stuff too"

Willow laughed and shook her head as Roxas made his way towards Ali and hooked his arm through hers. Now came the fun part of getting the half drunken human train to the bar in a very crowded space. It took some doing and a bit of tripping, but they managed to line themselves up next to the bar. Willow gave the man who was named Marluxia a big hug before introducing him to Cloud and Roxas.

"How the hell have you been?" Willow asked him with a smile.

"I've been great" Marluxia said, lifting his glass of white wine as a thanks to the female bartender who had refilled it. "Been working for the Lockheart family on their orchard. The greenhouses are huge!"

"That's wonderful!" Willow said as she patted him on the shoulder. "You were always going on about flowers, especially roses at the Butterfly"

Cloud leaned in a whispered into Willow's ear, Marluxia watched as she nodded a few times before he slipped away from them and towards the register of the bar.

Willow pointed a finger to where Cloud had just left "My boyfriend is gonna pay our tab"

"Wait, let me pitch in" Roxas chimed and turned to follow Cloud.

"So anywho…" Willow grabbed one of Ali's hands and pulled her over to stand in front of her, because for some reason she had been hiding behind her since they started talking to Marluxia. "I see you've met Ali"

Marluxia smiled handsomely at Ali before reaching for one of her hands and bringing it carefully to his lips placing a kiss on the top. "Yes, Miss Underwood has enticed me with her beauty tonight. I was taken by surprise when such a rare flower happen to bump into me this evening"

Ali just giggled and stared as her face turned pink. "It was an accident"

"One that I am quite happy to have happen" Marluxia said has he softly released her hand.

Willow had worked with Marluxia for a few years and knew he was a great guy. Any other time, she would've been dragging her friend from the bar stating that they could exchange numbers with whomever they were flirting with and meet up at a more sober time. But right now she knew that Ali needed to find a nice guy, and Marluxia was about as nice a gentleman as they came. Sure, he could be a pervert, but who wasn't in her circle of friends. She knew that letting Ali stay and talk with Marluxia would be just fine.

"Well, I see Cloud and Roxas coming back and Zack is waiting for us" She said from behind Ali. Willow watched as her friend spun around, the look of disappointment on her face. "Ali, you have a great night" she smiled a grabbed her friend in a tight hug "I want details later" she whispered close to Ali's ear.

"Thank you for such a fun night" Ali said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Any time" Willow said with a smile. "We'll have to meet up again soon Marluxia, catch up on things" she leaned in to hug him again he nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's been far too long" Marluxia smiled and squeezed her in the embrace before stepping back and turning to shake hands with Cloud while Roxas hugged Ali goodbye.

Willow reached for Cloud, pulling his arm around her waist and watched as Marluxia draped an arm over Ali's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and chatting as she smiled brightly. The night had been so much fun that she wasn't ready for it to end. Willow grabbed Roxas by the arm, shocking him slightly as she pulled him towards Cloud and herself for a group hug. She loved her friends and was so lucky to have them in her life.

"That was fun, but now I'm hungry" She said as she hooked in arm on either side of Roxas and Cloud and they made their way to the door. "Roxas, you're coming with us by the way. I've already decided that I'm kidnapping you, because Goddess only knows what Khaos and Axel are doing in that apartment right now"

"Hey, I won't argue with you on that one" Roxas shook his head and agreed as the three stepped out into the cool night air.

Zack was pulled off to the side of building and waved when he spotted them. "Where's Ali?" he called out through the window.

"On a date" Willow said with a smile "So we are all going to get breakfast without her, including Roxas, 'cause I've kidnapped him for the night"

Willow waited by the car while Cloud opened her door and made sure she could get in alright. Roxas sat in the front seat and Cloud made his way around the vehicle to sit with Willow in the back. She was fidgeting in her seat and it took a moment for him to realize that she was taking her shoes off, leaving them on the floor and pulling a pair of purple flip-flops from out of the back of the seat.

"Always carry a spare, otherwise I'd be eating at iHop barefoot" She sighed and leaned into Cloud.

Everyone chuckled as Zack put the Jeep into drive and pulled out of the parking lot of The Drop Off and towards the bright lights of downtown Midgar.

 **A/A/:** Wow this was in my files from like four years ago! Funny the stuff you come across when browsing. Thanks for checking out my work and feel free to browse some of my other stuff. Hugs!


End file.
